


Our Forever

by Hikkikoumori



Series: 4/1 is No Joke [4]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, sap in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikkikoumori/pseuds/Hikkikoumori
Summary: Iori didn’t quite remember how he ended up in this place. He didn’t know where they were, exactly, and he didn’t think to ask how Tamaki knew of this place. It seems anytime Tamaki proposed what he calls “ideas”, Iori just went along with it because he’s Tamaki. This particular “idea” came up because Iori was stressing over exams. Now the two sit in a seemingly endless field of tiny flowers with Tamaki’s head in Iori’s lap.





	Our Forever

“Yotsu— Tamaki, how did we end up here?”

Iori didn’t quite remember how he ended up in this place. He didn’t know where they were, exactly, and he didn’t think to ask how Tamaki knew of this place. It seems anytime Tamaki proposed what he calls “ideas”, Iori just went along with it  _ because he’s Tamaki _ . This particular “idea” came up because Iori was stressing over exams. Now the two sit in a seemingly endless field of tiny flowers with Tamaki’s head in Iori’s lap. 

“You looked real tense, so I said ‘Let’s go on a date’ and you stuttered for a bit, then you cleared your throat a whole lot, and then you said, ‘Yeah, okay.’ After that, I took your hand, you made a cute noise, and then we came here.”

“Ah… Thank you for the retelling. Where is ‘here’?”

Tamaki looked up at Iori and shrugged, “I remembered this place from when I was a kid. It calms me, so I thought you’d like it too.”

Iori looked around. It was just the two of them. He felt a sense of rebellion, like he shouldn’t be here. It felt great. He shouldn’t have to focus so much on his work, he’s fine where he is. As long as Tamaki is next to him, he’s okay. This world where it was just Iori and Tamaki, their own world. Sure these thoughts of being hardworking would return the second he saw his test prep, but it was fine. Iori was happy and he finally felt relaxed… It was the mysterious effect Tamaki had on, well, everyone. 

He looked up at the sky, gazing up at many clouds before leaning back on his arms and silently identifying what each one looked like. He took extra thought to the fact that the sky reminded him of Tamaki’s hair. 

“Iorin, doesn’t that cloud look like King Pudding?”

“It kind of looks like a blob to me…”

“He’s a pudding, and pudding can be any shape you want it to be, so it’s King Pudding.”

Iori squinted for a moment and just let it happen. There was no arguing with Tamaki, especially on King Pudding. Instead, he pointed up to a cloud, “That one… It looks like a kitten jumping out of a bush.” 

Tamaki’s face lit up, “You’re right, it does! That cloud over there is probably the Momma cat!”

“No way… A reunion in the clouds?! T-that’s so… precious,” Iori thought back to when he was a kid and spent hours in the rain looking for a home for a kitten he found. Eventually, he’d found it’s mother but he was lost. Mitsuki came to save him that day. Could it be since he became more mature he was lost? Was Tamaki the one who saved him this time? He had to repay him somehow… Before he knew it, his hand grabbed a fist full of clovers and tiny flowers. 

Tamaki called out every shape he could make out in the sky, spouting things like ‘Kinako’, ‘soba’, and somehow a peach shape that reminded him of Momo. “What an active imagination you have… What does that one over there look like?”

He sat up to look at the cloud, “That one? It looks like—”

“All done.” Iori plopped a crown he’d used the clovers for onto Tamaki’s head.

“Whoa… Where did you learn to make these?”

“When I was little, Nii-san taught me.”

“I feel like a king with it on! Are there any four leaf clovers in it?! Am I the King of Luck?”

Iori snorted and looked around, “There are a lot of clovers in this field. I doubt there’s one like that, though. Besides,” He situated the crown on Tamaki’s head and pushed his bangs back, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, “I don’t need a plant to tell me how lucky I am.”

Tamaki blinked and his face began to turn a vivid pink, “T-that’s one way to say you couldn’t find any.” He looked around and began to pick more, stuffing them in his shirt pocket. 

“What are you doing now?”

“I want to make one for you, Iorin. That way, we can be kings together! We can claim this land and build an empire!”

Iori couldn’t help but laugh. He pressed another kiss to Tamaki’s cheek, “I don’t think kings can be idols, one or the other, Tamaki.”

“Hmmmm… I want to keep singing with Iorin. And Sou-chan. And everyone else, too! I want to keep singing and dancing and smiling forever! Forever!” 

“I can’t guarantee we’ll sing forever, but I’ll do my best to make sure I can make you smile. For however long  _ our _ forever is.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> this one is on the shorter side because I thought about this and had to write it, then it reached the point where it would become repetitive if I kept going, so please enjoy even though it’s not as long as the others.


End file.
